Follow the White Rabbit
Mobs Experience 2500xp Treasure |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Notes *To enter the battlefield, talk to Zebada in the Uleguerand Range (F-12). *Zebada will give you the Cotton Pouch. *Go on the western slope and slide down at E-9. Start at the leftmost side of the edge and walk right until you start to see humps on the edge, this is about the right place to slide down. When sliding you can move left and right, try and aim for the hump on the slope, you want to land on the southernmost ledge just above the bottom of the slope. *Enter the cave behind you at F-8 to find the Chamneat Spring; trade the Cotton Pouch to the spring to receive the Chamnaet Ice. *Return to Zebada and trade him the Chamnaet Ice to receive the Zephyr Fan key item. *In Uleguerand Range, fall through the holes at K-6 to K-8. Proceed to J-7 and examine the Wind Pillar to enter Bearclaw Pinnacle. You will have the option of entering the Follow the White Rabbit ENM battle. *Only one of the four battlefields in Bearclaw Pinnacle can be completed every 5 Earth days. *All of the Rabbit NMs must be defeated to win this ENM. *The Bearclaw Rabbit is at the front of the battlefield; at around 60% HP, the 5 Bearclaw Leveret move in and link. *The Bearclaw Leveret are highly resistant to Sleep, and immune to Lullaby or Charm. *Killing a random Bearclaw Leveret will trigger a despawn of the others. *Bearclaw Leveret can use Blood Weapon. *It is possible for the treasure casket to not give anything, though a rare occurrence. Battle Strategies *Duoable with SAM/WAR and WHM/BLM or any mage subjob you like. ProShell, RR and Food once in ENM. WHM should have Afflatus Solace on and SAM meditates (obviously). WHM stays at Entrance while SAM aggros the Bearclaw Rabbit and pulls back to entrance just out of range of AOE TP moves that can hit the WHM. The idea is to deal as much damage to the Bearclaw Rabbit before the Leverets come. So SAM needs to Sekkanoki and use RANA > Gekko or Gekko > KASHA then IMMEDIATELY 2 hours and does a Y>G>K. This should bring the Bearclaw Rabbit to about 25% hp and by now the Leverets are on the way. Seigan + Third Eye will prolong the Sam's life and help MP management for the WHM. In the meantime, the WHM needs to keep SAM's HP up and use paralyna a lot. When the Leverets come, WHM should start spamming cures to keep SAM alive enough to kill the Bearclaw Rabbit. When the Bearclaw Rabbit is dead, the WHM should still have enough MP to allow the SAM to kill 1 or 2 more Leverets. If the Leverets do not despawn, your duo team will eventually wipe. Reraise when the leverets are far enough to not aggro you. Unweaken, rebuff and kill remaining Leverets. This strategy took about 20 minutes. If you fail to kill the Bearclaw Rabbit in the first round, you basically lost. category:ENM